


Soli's First Flufftober

by Unsolicited_Happiness



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First fic a day challenge, Flufftober, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, What's this? A ship?, Yes I made the scarf a character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 9,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsolicited_Happiness/pseuds/Unsolicited_Happiness
Summary: A sneak peak into the lives of the Monsters from Mt. Ebott, as they go through their day to day lives.There will be fluff, there will be angst, but more importantly, there will be love. Humans and Monsters alike have to adjust; it's not easy, but it's worth it.Here are some of their stories.----------------------------------------------------------My first try at a fic-a-day challenges. Hope you like ^-^Not related (maybe some, still not sure)Mostly platonic bc I feel like this fandom needs some more non-romantic fluff.





	1. Day 1: Chilly

**Author's Note:**

> Platonic Fluff is real, fight me.
> 
> Prompts: [from this list](https://sansy-fresh.tumblr.com/post/178543425851/flufftober-list-2018)
> 
> My writing tumblr is [here](https://unsolicited-writes.tumblr.com/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Chilly (its October, time to get out the spookies and hot cocoa)

“One, more . . . there!” 

 

Grinning at his successful decorating, Sans’ perpetual smile softened at his hard work.

 

“I hope Pap’ll like it.” He muttered to himself, rubbing his hands together before sticking them back into his jacket pockets. “Fit for a skeleton, I’ll say.”

 

A cold wind passed and Sans couldn’t stop the shiver that it brought along. It was colder on the surface, with the chilly weather being natural rather than being a side effect of concentrated ice magic within the area. It was not even winter yet, but was almost as cold as a regular day in Snowdin.

 

Sans mentally shrugged at the thought. It was a fine price to pay to be able to stay up there though, so Sans supposed he’d just have to bear with it.

 

The familiar sound of screeching tires made him turn around, seeing his brother’s car heading up the driveway. Taking his spot, Sans waited for his brother to pull up, wanting to see Papyrus’ reaction to his decorating.

 

He was not disappointed as he saw his brother’s wide grin, almost as wide as Sans’, as he saw the various jack-o-lanterns and well-dressed plastic skeletons adorning their front porch. Sans was not surprised when his brother picked him up, ever-so careful of his hp in the process, and swung him around as he praised Sans’ hard work.

 

“Thank you brother! This is perfect.”

 

“No biggie Paps, you’ve been working a lot as Ambassador and all. ’s the least I could do.”

 

After a few minutes of looking around and appreciating the decor, the two headed back inside the house.

 

Papyrus disappeared into the kitchen, returning after a while with two steaming cups of what smelled like hot cocoa. The two eventually migrated to their back porch, sitting on the large bench-swing while watching the neighbors go about their nightly routines.

 

In the background the sun was setting, coloring the houses’ silhouettes with a warm orange glow, reminding the brothers of the first time they stood on the surface and seen the sun for the first time.

 

With the warmth of the cocoa sinking in, Sans’ eye-sockets drooped. Leaning on his brother’s side he gave a contented sigh as he slowly drifted off to sleep. The last thing he remembered was a skeletal kiss to his forehead, and his brother’s arms carrying him back into the house.

 


	2. Day 2: Ticket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Ticket (speeding ticket, carnival ticket, the ticket type is up to you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up longer than I expected. 
> 
> I ended up with lottery ticket, ‘cause that’s what everyone is talking about over here.

“Hmm? And what is this?” Toriel bent over at the piece of paper she had accidentally stepped on. The chilly October seems to have carried it off from wherever it cam from, only coming to a stop at the boss monster’s large form.

 

The piece of paper had several numbers printed on it. They did not look to have a certain meaning or code that could be deciphered, which made Toriel’s puzzle-loving heart sink a bit at the loss of a possible new mysterious note she could have gotten.

 

Looking around, she walked forward slowly, hoping to find the owner of this little slip of paper. Luckily, after a few minutes of walking, she could see the shadow of a person stooping under a bench, seeming to be looking for something.

 

Walking towards the, rather portly-looking, man, she gave a light cough so as not to surprise him, as most humans seemed to be whenever she came up to them.

 

Despite her soft interruption, the man still bumper his head on the underside of the bench. Toriel’s centuries honed mother instincts made her reach out to help the man under from under the seat, before stepping away to let him collect himself.

 

“Thank you miss.” The man said as he dusted himself. What a polite human, Toriel thought to herself, he only looked mildly surprised at the monster standing before him.

 

“You are welcome sir,” Toriel replied, _“_ You seem to be looking for something?”

 

“Ah, yes. You haven’t seen a piece of paper flying around have you? It’s around this big.” The man mimed the size of the paper, it seems that Toriel has found the owner after all.

 

“Did it look anything like this?” she reached into the purse pocket where she kept the paper, carefully unwrinkled and unfolded in case the owner would not want it to be deformed.

 

The man’s eyes lit up, “Yes it is! Thank you miss.”

 

“Oh no need to call me miss, I am very much older than you young man. You may call me Toriel.” She handed the paper over an the man shook her hand in thanks.

 

“Thank you so very much Ms. Toriel!”

 

“You are very welcome Mister . . .”

 

“Sam, Sam Johnson.”

 

“Well you are very welcome Mr. Johnson. May I ask what that is for?”

 

“Let’s just say I’m betting a lot on this. It’s my ticket for a better life, for me and my family.”

 

Toriel nodded, unsure as to how the paper can help the man out, but glad that she was able to return it to him. “Well then I wish you luck.”

 

“Thank you Ms. Toriel.” The man gave a short wave before turning and walking away.

 

“What a nice young man.”

 

A few days later, Toriel was pleasantly surprised to see the Sam again. She wondered what he was doing in the reception area of the Monster embassy but Toriel wasn’t complaining.

 

The receptionist, a nice rabbit monster, saw her and hurried to bow, informing Sam of her presence. She let the bunny straighten up before addressing her new friend.

 

“I did not expect to meet you again so soon Mr. Johnson, but I am pleased to see you.”

 

“Ah! Ms. Toriel, I should, uh, apologise for he way I acted towards you the other day. I did not know that you were royalty.” The man’s smile was sheepish and he was absent-mindedly rubbing the back of his head.

 

“It is alright Mr. Johnson. Might I ask what you are doing here?”

 

His smile widened, “I was looking for you actually, the nice lady here told me who you were and now I just feel embarrassed. But I wanted to find you. To thank you.”

 

“Oh, did you receive what you wanted.”

 

“Yeah, I won! The ticket you got back for me was the winning one.” He reached out, seemingly to shake her hand, but he ended up kissing the back of it instead. “Uh, thank you your majesty?”

 

“No need for those formalities young man. And it was only right.”

 

“No, really, thanks. I wanted to, uh, make it up to you. The prize money was really big this time, ‘cause it’s been a long time since someone actually won. I know how the Ebott monsters are trying to get a foothold up here in the surface, and if it wasn’t for you I couldn’t’ve gotten this. So I wanted to donate some of my winnings to the Monster Foundation.”

 

“That is very kind of you young man, but there is really no need. Anyone would have done the same.”

 

Sam shook his head, “No, not really. But still, let me do this.” Toriel saw a familiar gleam of determination  in his eyes, not unlike the way her child’s eyes would, and she knew that she wouldn’t win this argument.

 

“Oh, alright Mr. Johnson, but not too much. You have won that fair and square, I would not want to take the money that should be going to your family’s needs.”

 

“Thank you Ms. Tori- I mean your majesty.”

 

Toriel merely chuckled at his abrupt change in address and gave a short nod. “You are welcome Mr. Johnson.”

 


	3. Day 3: Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Wicked (someone doing a mischief, or just the Halloween vibe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late heh
> 
> Will post day 4 later . . . maybe

Grillby opened up his bar a little later than usual. He spent most of the early morning finishing up the Halloween decorations, and the rest of the afternoon resting from being outside in the cold for so long.

 

He looked up at the star decoration seated on his roof.

 

It was a human witch, in no way similar to the mages he had fought during the war. She had a green face and an excessively long nose, sitting on a broomstick with a pointed black hat on her head.

 

The image was ridiculous, so different from what real magic using humans looked like, that Grillby couldn’t help but buy it.

 

He loved the human’s idea of Halloween, the trick or treating especially, as well as the mischief the children in their area would create.

 

It reminded him of a long time ago, back when he was a small flame, floating around the forest with his friends and messing around with some of the humans  who would wander in their area. Lighting up and disappearing, making them follow.

 

Grillby sighed and flipped the sign on his door to “open,” before doing his usual routine.


	4. Day 4: Chalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Chalk (creativity is key)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The voice I keep ending up using for Papyrus is how my sister sounds to me

****“Uh, whatcha doin’ over there Paps?”

 

Coming back from his hotdog stand, Sans was greeted with the sight of his brother kneeling on their living room floor. The couch and coffee table were pushed to the side, and the carpet was rolled and leaning on the wall near the door.

 

Other than the bareness of the room, what really caught Sans’ attention was the large pentagram drawn on their floor, complete with candles and glyph-like writings within the circle.

 

“Oh hello brother! I found this interesting book in the Librarby this morning. It says how to summon surface monsters! This one says if I read this out loud, I can even summon skeletons like us! Wouldn’t that be great?”

 

“Uh,” Sans wondered what kind of a book would contain these kinds of things. “I don’t think those are our kind of monsters bro.” 

 

“Nonsense brother.” Without looking up, Papyrus used blue magic to lift the book nearer, seeming to double check the circle before standing up with a “Nyeh,” with his hands on his hips. “Now, this says to wait for it to light up.”

 

“What’ll you do if it does.”

 

“Well I shall jump in of course, it says so right here.” Papyrus gestured to the still-floating booklet.

 

“Well, uh, have fun I guess?”

 

“Of course I will!”

 


	5. Day 5: Clammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Clammy (its cold out here, time for mittens and prancing in the leaves)

As Asgore sat on the park bench, he couldn’t help but smile as he watched the children play through the trees and fallen leaves. He was glad he chaperone in this little outing the recently accredited monster-run school (now accepting human applicants!). Ah, to be young and so full of energy.

 

Despite the cold air, he stayed seated on the slightly damp bench, watching the games the students came up with.

 

There was also the added bonus of seeing Toriel play with the young ones, gracefully dodging the playful magic attacks they were throwing at her. Asgore let out a chuckle as she pretended to be hit by one, exaggerating her fall and pulling down several of the children in the process.

 

The sun was starting to set, and he knew that in a while Toriel would have to put an end to the games and the two of them would bring them back to their respective homes. But for now he would just sit there, with a basket of still-hot monster food and a large thermos of his favorite tea by his side, enjoying the beautiful day.

 


	6. Day 6: Aloof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Aloof (a misunderstanding, a time of unknowing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind-of continuation to day 4: Chalk

“Oh, great and powerful Skeleton King! Grace us with your presence! We, your loyal servants, beseech you!”

 

The hooded crowd gasped as the candles flared and the pentagram glowed (it was orange, for some reason, but none of them had the time to worry about that).

 

“You said this wasn’t gonna work dude!”

 

“It wasn’t supposed to!” the person who spoke earlier cried out.

 

A bright light shone, from the circle, blinding the people in the room temporarily. Once the glare was gone, a series of gasps and shouts of surprise filled the room.

 

In the middle of the circle was a tall skeleton dressed in what looked like a pastel hoodie and short-shorts, with fuzzy boots and a red scarf. It seemed just as surprised as they were.

 

“Huh?” The skeleton had a loud voice, some winced at the volume. “Where are the other skeletons?”

 

When it stepped forward, the humans in the room was pulled form their shock, screaming and running out of the room (which looked mysteriously like a basement), leaving the skeleton alone, still inside the pentagram.

 

“Oh dear! It seems as though I may have misread the instructions.” Papyrus exclaimed, before pulling a phone from his pocket and dialling his brother’s number.


	7. Day 7: Torpid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Torpid (cold weather makes sleepy monsters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans is my fave but I seem to love writing Papyrus . . . but I have no idea what my characterization of him is like? what?

It was very rare for Papyrus to still be in bed at this time.

 

Usually it was the opposite! With Sans being the lazy brother, it was Papyrus who would have to drag him out of his bed or out of the house on days like these.

 

But there was something about the surface weather that felt different than the ones they felt in the underground. It was colder for one, but also warmer for some reason, probably because of the wonderful ball of fire in the sky called the sun!

 

It probably didn’t help that he had an extra busy day yesterday, with a lot of monsters complaining about issues that the Great Ambassador Papyrus had to help with. He was able to resolve everything of course! But they finished up very late, and so when he went home, his brother was already asleep, therefore unable to do their usual nightly routine of story telling.

 

And so here he was, at 10 am on a Friday, still in his bed unable to muster up the intent to leave the bed.

 

HIs bed was so soft, and his eye-sockets were drifting to a close. He has been trying to keep them open, but to no avail.

 

After a few more minutes, he lost the war and ended up fully closing his eyes. 

 

He’d better call Queen Toriel about taking the day off when he woke up again. But he knew that she probably assumed that he was just taking her up on the offer to stay home today. Papyrus was sure his brother would never let him hear the end of it once he found out what happened. But all of that was for future Papyrus to deal with.

 

Now he would just let himself rest.


	8. Day 8: Organic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Organic (get all your pumpkins and gourds, colorful and plump)

“Are we there yet?” Flowey, in his very own “flowey-pot,” asked for the nth time. Everyone seemed to have tuned him out, since no one’s answered him since the last couple of asks.

 

Grumbling under his breath, Flowey just looked out the car window trying to stave off his boredom.

 

Too long for his liking, the car finally pulled over in a relatively empty lot. Looking around, there were a few humans and monsters looking around, and a few scarecrows here or there, but the area was mostly filled with what looked like a veritable sea of pumpkins.

 

“Now,” Toriel addressed him and Frisk, who was currently carrying him out the car, “you two can look around and pick out a few pieces, so long as you call either me or Asgore to carry them for you. And remember, _behave_.” She looked pointedly at Flowey, who tried to avert his gaze from the Mom Look.

 

Nodding, Frisk gripped his pot tighter and ran off into the field. 

 

At around half an hour later, they have collected quite the variety of pumpkins, gourds, and even some corn (courtesy of the nice owner who gave t to them on a discount after he saw the large number of items they were buying). It took a couple of trips back and forth to the car in order to keep everything, but deep down in the void where a soul should be, Flowey could maybe in the far future accept that he had fun.

 

. . . Nah.


	9. Day 9: Petite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Petite (something weak…or not so weak)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I got this prompt right, but here you go.

Business was booming for Muffet’s bakery this up coming Halloween season. 

 

Not only where people buying more and more of her spider themed pastries and drinks, some of her spiders were even hired as guests for parties and local “haunted houses.”

 

One of which, having perfected the magical ability to make himself bigger, was a big hit in these kinds of things. He was now making his way as a mini horror celebrity.

 

Occasionally Muffet would invite herself and watch her family’s performance, scaring the humans even with their normal size. Oh, the faces they make. 

 

It was their rest day, and the store was closed. Muffet and her spiders were curled up on each other, their tiny little legs scuttling and nestling on her hair or clothes.

 

Her little actor nuzzled into her arms, taking the prime spot for petting, and slowly drifted into sleep. Muffet, making sure she would not squish any of her family, continued her knitting.

 

She was sure her spiderlings would love the little booties she was making for them.


	10. Day 10: Tough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Tough (time to prove your strength)

Michael, or more commonly known as Monster kid (after a few mishaps he had as a kid that he’d rather not think about just now), would like to think that he and Frisk were friends. He knew that if he said that to any of his classmates heard him they would never believe that, but he didn’t care! Being Frisk’s friend is the best!

 

On the surface though, it took a while for the humans to get used to them. How could they forget about magic? That’s just so weird, magic is awesome!

 

Anyway, since Frisk is technically one of them (despite the King and Queen adopting them, apparently that didn’t count before), it took a while for Frisk to join them in Queen Toriel’s school. But that was fine, since he was still allowed to visit from time to time to visit Frisk in their home.

 

But now, the King and Queen finally got the humans to allow humans into their school! (and also some stuff about equal rights, but that was adult stuff). So Frisk finally got to go to the same class as him, everything was awesome.

 

Today, he and Frisk decided to walk home together, since it was a half day and they got permission to get some ice cream before going home. So the two of them pooled their collected allowances and got a bisicle to share, with him using his tail to hold on to it.

 

A few minutes of just walking and eating their unisicles, Frisk suddenly jumped slightly, remembering that they forgot their bag in the re-established Surface Snowdin Store. Puffing out his chest, Monster Kid finished off the last half of his unusicle and ran off. Shouting out “I’ll get it! Wait here.”

 

And so he ran back to the store. Luckily, the owner recognized  the bag and was waiting for a least one of them to take it back. She was even nice enough to sling it on his shoulders. With the bag on hand, uh so to speak, he ran back to were he left Frisk, but was greeted with a not-so-nice sight.

 

A couple of kids, maybe a few years older than them, were surrounding his friend, the unfinished unisicle in one of their hands. Frisk, as their usual self, seemed to just stare at the bigger kids, their soul trying to spare the would-be bullies and end the encounter, but none of them even noticed.

 

Now, Monster Kid wasn’t one for fighting. Both he and Frisk were pacifists at heart, and so the two bonded over their similar ideals. But at times like these, he was willing to fight, if only so Frisk wouldn’t get hurt.

 

So, running over, he used his tail to pull Frisk back and wedged himself between them and the taller kids. 

 

He didn’t want to pull them into an encounter, and even though they were just kids, Monster Kid could feel their intent from a few feet away. But he wouldn’t budge, and the humans laughed at him.

 

He stood his ground, tail still holding Frisk behind him. His not yet mature magic flickering in his soul at the perceived threat. He may be a pacifist, but that does not mean he couldn’t fight, he just chose not to. He didn’t know what to chose now, but he knew he would have to do something quickly.

 

The air was tense, but before any of them could do anything, a (thankfully) familiar bark sounded, followed by a shout. They all turned and saw two humans and one of the Dogi, Dogaressa, heading their way.

 

“Oh man, let’s go!” One of the kids spoke up, and they all scattered, leaving Frisk and Monster Kid alone.

 

The two humans, who were called policemen and apparently the human equivalent of the Royal Guard, asked them a few questions. They were pretty nice, and one of them even patted their heads and said they were good kids.

 

“I’ll make sure to bring the two puppies home guys,” Dogaressa barked, and she led the two of them back home, but not before praising the two of them for being brave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes strength isn't just about fighting, it's choosing not to


	11. Day 11: Teeny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Teeny (small and itty bitty)

**_Many, many years ago_ **

 

“They’re so tiny!” Asgore cooed, a couple feet away from the bed, still slightly unsure as to what he should do.

 

“Oh come here Gorey, he wouldn’t bite.” Toriel admonished, waving him over with the arm that wasn’t holding their new-born son.

 

“But he’s so small! What if I hurt him.”

 

Toriel scoffed, and motioned to stand up, making Asgore rush to her side. Seeing the chance, she used her free hand to catch him in place. “Come now, we both know you would never be able to do that. Besides, he’s a boss monster, he wouldn’t break with just a touch.”

 

Finally working up the courage, Asgore reached out his arms, holding it the way the Royal Healer taught him. He instantly fell in love.

 

“I promise my little Asriel. I would protect you and love you for as long as I live. Your mother and I will smother you with affection until you can’t take it anymore.”

 

The only answer he received was the beautiful sound of a baby’s laughter.

 

* * *

 

 

Asgore and Toriel stood side by side, their new, noisy family setting up the backyard for an impromptu barbeque-slash-stargazing party Undyne and Papyrus thought up.

 

Mustering up the courage, Asgore reached out with his right hand, pleasantly surprised to meet Toriel’s hand halfway.

 

He could remember smaller hands, tiny compared to theirs, they were gone now.

 

Now . . . he had a new family, one he promised to take care of, and this time he will succeed.


	12. Day 12: Invincible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Invincible (something strong, or not so strong)

“Ugh, stupid human flu! I will defeat you!!!”

 

Alphys went in their bedroom, a tray in her hands. She paused at the doorway, watching her — still sick — wife standing on their bed, with fists raised to the ceiling, screaming into empty air.

 

Alphys wasn’t sure whether she should sigh or laugh at the sight.

 

She settled for coughing lightly, and Undyne’s head swivelled towards her, Sheepish Undyne laid back down and placed the cold compress, which fell on the floor when she stood, bac on her forehead.

 

Now that Undyne was back in her place, Alphys walked over, leaving the tray on their bedside table, and picked up the — now empty — glass, filling it with water from the pitcher she brought with her.

 

“Aaaalllppphhhh~” Undyne not-whined, “I’m bored! When can I get up?”

 

“Once you’re better.” Alphys replied, “Now drink your water, it’ll help.”

 

“I thought we didn’t get human diseases.”

 

“Well, it’s less like an actual human flu, and more ‘magic virus replication the effects of a human flu virus’. We’ve been getting a lot of tese lately, so the old vaccines we used are getting modified so all these ‘pseudo-human diseases’ will be accommodated.” Alphys sat Undyne up, re-fluffing the pillows and getting the bowl of soup and spoon from her tray.

 

“Thanks babe. Ngah! Being sick SUCKS!”

 

“True,” Alphys agreed. “But you still shouldn’t yell, it’s not good for your throat. Here, say ah~” She scooped a spoonful of soup and blew on it a bit before offering it to Undyne.

 

Now, there were only a few things that ca make the great Captain Undyne of the former Royal Guard blush. One of them was Alphys being passionate about something, the other was when she stopped stuttering when they were alone in their house.

 

Apparently, being spoon-fed by her beautiful little waifu was one of them.

 

Finishing the bowl in relative silence, the couple just enjoyed beingin each other’s presence. Cleaning up, Alphys put back the empty pitcher and bowl on the tray and went to stand up.

 

“Uh, babe.” undyne called out. “Thanks.”

 

“‘Welcome ‘dyne!” Alphys flashed a confident smile and scuttled away, leaving the door slightl open, and turned off the lights.

 

_Hmm. Maybe being sick isn’t so bad._


	13. Day 13: Opine (that’s just my opinion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Opine (that’s just my opinion)

**_October 13, 201X_ **

_An anti-monster group is currently starting a riot in the middle of Ebott Street. After a few minutes of mild chaos, another group came up, pro-monster this time, and started antagonizing the anti-monster group. Bystanders watched as the fight escalated. The police are on the scene, trying to calm the situation. More news on 5._

 

Two voices conversing.

 

“Man, humans are so weird.”

 

“I know right! Did you now that they keep fighting each other?”

 

“What? Really?”

 

“Yah! Apparently, once we were gone, they looked for some other guys to fight.”

 

Another joined in.

 

“Hey man, not all humans are like that yannow?”

 

“Sure! I didn’t mean they’re all bad. It’s just pretty weird.”

 

And another.

 

“Humans can be pretty awesome.”

 

And another.

 

“Yah, says the human.”

 

Until most of the room was joining in.

 

“Not me! I mean, there are some good stuff out there too.”

 

“Really?”

 

“What’s it like then?”

 

* * *

 

Grillby’s bar was bustling, filled with humans and monster patrons alike, chatting about whatsoever as the newly added TV in the bar droned on about the day’s news.

 

It’s a beautiful day outside, 

 

Birds are singing,

 

Flowers are blooming,

 

A perfect day for improving inter-species communication.


	14. Day 14: Sheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Sheer (silky smooth, crispy fresh)

Mettaton looked at himself in the mirror. In his “Ex” form, he twirled around, brushing his hands on the smooth fabric of his new dress.

 

Any of his loyal viewers would instantly recognize the dress, sure to remember his live performance with the human Frisk as they performed for his musical. Of course it was in his original rectangular form back then, but with a little help from one of Muffet’s talented spiders, it was re-fitted to his — now more battery efficient — Mettaton Ex form.

 

Inhaling slowly, he breathed, although he really didn’t need to do so. He psyched himself up for his Surface Musical Debut!

 

He opened the door, jumping slightly at the sight of his cousin Blooky waiting by the wall outside, wearing his tailor-fit ghost-tuxedo.

 

“Ready for your first show Blooky?”

 

“Uuuuuuhhhhhh, I was a bit nervous, but Shyren and I talked a bit. I’m fine now.”

 

“Is Shy ready too?”

 

“Yeah, she, uuuhhh, did all her vocal exercises and everything.”

 

“Alright!” Mettaton hovered his corporeal hand over Blooky’s head. “Let’s do this!”

 

“Yaaaaayyyyy.” Blooky answerd back, still audibly nervoud, but exited in his own, ghostly way.

 

“Now, let’s show the surface what _real_ entertainment is!”


	15. Day 15: Silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Silent (like an October night, under the stars)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [note: slight angst? I guess. But happy end]
> 
> got home late last night from a midterm exam so wan't able to post this, enjoy the double post!

Napstablook didn’t like the silence.

 

Silence reminded him of his cousin leaving him all alone, of the empty house he had o himself, of the hours taking care of the snails by himself, with only a couple people visiting every other year.

 

So no, Napstablook didn’t like the silence.

 

But he loved music.

 

He couldn’t stand the quiet space left behind by his cousin. The highlight of his day was still watching his only family (who was going by Mettaton now) on TV, but that still left most of the day empty.

 

And so Napstablook would play, making his music to fill up the silence. And he enjoyed it, he was good at it, or at least that’s what people who heard his music said. Music was was what kept the two of them together, and he longed to keep that connection with his cousin for as long as he can.

 

But then, the silence stopped.

 

He was finally able to talk to and see his cousin again. And now that they were on the surface, they were playing music again, along with Shyren, who found a reason to sing again.

 

There were still times where everything would be silent again, but this time, it’s different. Now, lying in the ground feeling like garbage, with his cousin by his side, well, he could stand the silence, if just for this moment.


	16. Day 16: Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: Doll (spooky, aren’t they)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sort of continuation to day 2 and 4

“Brother, look what I found!”

 

Sans was rustled from his mid-day nap on the couch. Still slightly groggy at being woken up abruptly. He blinked somewhat slowly, trying to focus his eye-lights an the object his brother shoved into his face.

 

“Uh,” his vision cleared, “a doll?”

 

“Not just any doll!” Papyrus posed dramatically, scarf fluttering with blue magic (with the windows being closed, Papyrus had to put his effects in his own hands. The Great Papyrus never does anything in half!) “I. Have found. A rare. Possessed doll!”

 

Sans just stared, alternating his gaze from the doll to Papyrus, remembering his brother’s previous exploits regarding these kinds of things. “Er, bro, didn’t we talk about his? No more sketchy human stuff remember?”

 

“Ah, but brother! The human in the store said that there is a ghost in it. Trapped! I, the Great Papyrus, could never leave a poor monster trapped in such a way!”

 

“That’s,” how should Sans go about this. “Ok, so uh, monster ghosts get to chose whether they stay in their ghost forms, like Napsta, or choose to go in a body. So, like, what if the ghost just likes it in there? Or it’s some kind of human ghost? Who knows what they’re like.’

 

“Hmm,” Papyrus seemed to be in deep thought, “Maybe, I did not think about it that way, but still! Wait here brother, ! shall now do more appropriate research! Including human ghosts this time!” Leaving the doll on the coffee table, Papyrus rushed into his room.

 

Sans, now left in the living room alone with the doll, stared at it for a bit, before trying to perform a check. Which, to his surprise, actually worked.

 

**Possessed(?) Doll**

**HP ?**

**ATK ?**

**DEF ?**

***Some doll your brother bought. He might be on to something . . .**

 

“Huh, the more you know.” 

 

The doll just fell on its side, unable to answer . . .

 

. . . For now.

 


	17. Day 17: Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Worry (is someone hurt?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sort of continuation to day 10

It was half past eight and Dogaressa hasn’t come home yet _._

 

With their first litter needing to be taken care of, the couple decided that one of them should stay home and watch the puppies. Monsters needed a steady flow of love for a steady hp, especially baby monsters whose stats are still fluctuating.

 

Dogamy just finished feeding the pups dinner and was in the process of putting them to sleep when he started to feel nervous.

 

As a part of the human Royal Guard, or “police” as the locals call it, Dogaressa had a very important — but still dangerous — job. And although most people knew that they met during their rounds in Snowdin, only their fellow guards knew that it was Dogaressa who was in the guard first. With her having the higher position between them, it was no question as to who will be the breadwinner of their little family.

 

Usually she would stay at the station for a bit longer than her shift, especially if something came up and a kid was involved. But the latest she’s ever stayed was around 7, with her shift ending usually at 5, and it was only a short commute from the station to their house.

 

Dogamy watched the clock, pacing quietly on their carpet, making sure not to make too much noise so that the puppies’ sleeps won’t be disturbed.

 

He knew that ‘Ressa could take care of herself, even proud enough to say that his wife was strong enough to hold her own in a spar against former captain Undyne (and she could beat him in a fight in under a minute! She really is wonderful.) But still, she was his wife and he couldn’t help but worry.

 

He was so deep in his thoughts that, when the door opened, he had to fight back the instinctual bark that almost came out.

 

His tail wagged happily as he drank in the sight of Dogaressa in the doorway, only the paper bags in her hands stopping him from tackling her right there and then to smother her with kisses to show how much he missed her.

 

“Sorry I’m late dear. There was an incident with Michael and Frisk  with some of the troublemakers around town.” She shook her fur before going into he kitchen, having hung her work jacket in the rack in their entryway. “I brought them home and Her Majesty made me stay over for tea and ended up having to walk back to the station to punch out at 8:15.”

 

Dogaressa walked over and gave him a quick peck, before walking back to the table to heat up her dinner, and Dogamy rushed over to hep out his tired wife. The two chatted about their day, hearing about what the other has been doing.

 

“You were worried for me?” Dogaressa asked, with a bit of a teasing lilt in her voice, having caught ‘Gamy’s slip when he mentioned waiting for her near the door.

 

“Well, maybe a little.” He answered, a little sheepish.

 

“Aw,” she rewarded him with a kiss, “that’s so sweet of you dear. But you know I can take care of myself.”

 

“I know ‘Ressa, but i can’t help it.”

 

Dogaressa just giggled, flattered at her husband’s concern, and kissed him one more time, before going back to their nightly routine — albeit a couple of hours late. Finally done, the two of them were cuddling in their bed, the litter just a couple feet away from them, happy now that they were back in each other’s arms.


	18. Day 18: Ragged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Ragged (and worn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late again, sad (at least, according to my time, it's the 19th over here)
> 
> This is actually one of my favorites, I hope you guys like it.
> 
> I'll just post two tomorrow, for day 19 and 20

A familiar scarf was being folded, meticulously, with a small, sort-of reverence almost, as the owner’s gentle hands smoothened some of the wrinkles that seemed to have escaped the hot iron’s grasp.

 

It was an old scarf, the possibly bright red hue it originally had now dulled over time. If looked closely, evidences of wear and tear can be seen near the edges, carefully patched up making them almost invisible. The scarf has been through a lot, having been seen as an important part of the lives of two of the more known monsters Underground.

 

Almost attached at the hip with its owner (or in this case, attached at the neck). Throughout his life, it has been there, starting with its past as a baby blanket, before being repurposed as a scarf — or occasionally a cape.

 

It was a gift, from someone who seems to escape its owners’ memory. _/Safety/ /Protection/_ and _/Love/_ , having been projected into its interwoven threads. Remade as a scarf, carefully untangled and shaped, filled with the same intent of equal strength, it could stay by its owners side even outside of his home.

 

The scarf is kept in its owners’ bedside drawer, in its very own drawer nearest to the top, always folded to perfection.

 

It was old, yes, battered and ragged overtime, but its job is not yet over. The scarf’s owner had always been a kind child, one who grew up into a great — and still so very kind — owner. As long as its owner needed, it will continue to remind him of the _/Safety/ /Protection/_ and above all, _/Love/_ that its owner sometimes forgot that he has always had.

 


	19. Day 19: Steady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Steady (hold on tight)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of day 14

“I can do this, I can do this, I can do this. Oh who am I kidding, I can’t do this.” Shyren muttered to herself. After her pep talk with Napstablook, she tried applying what she said to him to herself.

 

Well . . . it didn’t work.

 

Taking a shaky breath, she looked over at her agent to see if he had anything else to say. All she got was a fin-thumb’s up and a word of encouragement, before turning back to his phone calls.

 

“I can do this,” she tried again. “I can _do_ this.” She went over her lines again in her head, singing some warm up tunes again to help with her nerves.

 

As she went out of her dressing room, Shyren was still slightly worried about singing in front of so many people. Not really looking at where she was going, she ended up bumping into her co-star Mettaton, in all his pink-and-metallic glory.

 

“S-sorry Metta,” she muttered, wringing her fins in front of her.

 

“No problem darling. Hmm, you look a little pale there.” Mettaton said, both he and Napstablook looking at her worriedly.

 

“Just, uh, a bit nervous.”

 

“That’s fine Shy, it _is_ our first performance. But I’m sure you’ll do great! Almost as wonderful as I will of course.” Mettaton flipped his, surprisingly flexible, bangs. He reached out to one of her fins, giving it a light squeeze, “Blooky and I will be there every step of the way.”

 

“Yeah Shy,” Napstablook added, “I, uuhhhh, can’t hold your hand, but I’ll be there toooo.”

 

SOUL fluttering at her friends’ support, she took one last calming breath. “OK guys. Let’s do this.”

 

The lights flashed, and the show has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, I lied hehe, might just post one today.


	20. Day 20: Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Calm (peaceful as an autumn breeze)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short, and I'm a couple of days late now (college, ugh)
> 
> so I added a poem at the end, hope you like ^-^

Frisk sat on the little blanket that they brought. For vacation, their family wanted to go back to the side of Mt. Ebott where the barrier used to be.

 

It was the 3rd year anniversary of their freedom and a couple weeks after the 2nd year anniversary of them getting equal rights with the humans.

 

The others were scavenging for extra food stuff in the New Home Castle that they can use, with Frisk opting to stay behind and watch the stuff while they’re gone.

 

Watching the sun slowly start to descend into the horizon, Frisk smiled. It was a nice feeling, being on the surface with their family, now completely and legally theirs.

 

Hopefully, they’ll all get their happy ending.

 

* * *

 

 

Atop the cliff, a blanket lain

Found family chatting

Not by blood but bonds of love

Hands holding tightly

 

Painted red and orange sky

Surface grass beneath their feet

Happy sighs and of relief

SOULS shimmering lightly

 

Quiet calm and rustling wind

Trees swaying, waving

Watching day end come and go

Tired souls now happy

 


	21. Day 21: Exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: Exist (as we do)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is it so hard to write a fictional article! Where have all the journalism training sessions gone~

**Mt Ebbot 201X**

 

_[An excerpt from an Article on Ebott Daily, 1st Anniversary of Monster Liberation]_

 

When monsters came out of Mt Ebbot, it was a terrifying sight. If not for the little human child walking beside the huge figures, history may have been different.

 

First talks were tense, a reasonable reaction to being required to speak with creatures you thought were didn’t exist. Humanity didn’t know what to do with these new addition, and historians sought to find any record on the war that was said to have caused their captivity.

 

With the help of Ambassador Papyrus and the Monster Monarchy, humanity quickly got used to their new neighbors. Issues were unavoidable, of course, but with Monsters being _literally_ made of love and compassion it became easier to come to agreements.

 

Below is an excerpt from King Asgore’s speech on the first Monster Liberation Day celebration. It really shows how much relationships have improved between humans and monsters.

 

“I was a very young man when war broke out, recently crowned and very inexperienced. Without my queen I do not know how I would have managed . . . . Today marks a very important time for humans and Monsters alike. Now, one year after our first steps back on the surface, standing side by side, we are one step closer to to true freedom . . . .

 

“My hope is that one day, everyone will be able to treat each other as equals, not just as monsters and humans, but as people.”

 

With the last signature of the Monster Rights Act signed, King Asgore’s hope is slowly becoming reality . . .

 


	22. Day 22: Unruly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: Unruly (nothing goes as planned)

The Blook cousins were out today, helping Train (currently in their corporeal Training Dummy form) buy some monster candy. It has been a while since all four cousins were able to go out like this, and they wanted to make the most of today. Metta even came in his old rectangular form so most humans didn’t recognize him.

 

Train heard that human kids apparently paraded around, dressed up as either monster-like-creatures, or what they considered “sexy”-monster-like-creatures. It was his first year on the surface (with them being one of the monsters who wanted to stay underground for a while longer) and so they wanted to experience the many human holidays and celebrations.

 

After buying the candy, the cousins decided to have a little shopping trip, happily sponsored by Met and Napsta (with their newest musical becoming a big hit with the locals).

 

Dragging each other to whatever caught their eyes, the cousins were just enjoying being around each other and having fun. But, as per their family’s luck, it went in a very different direction from how they thought it would be.

 

What started as an innocent little family bonding session, ended with at least five crying salesmen, a corporeal stiletto heel to the foot, around two “mysteriously” combusted cash registers, and a very disappointed Train.

 

But they would be lying if they said it wasn’t fun. Train was excited for their next outing as a family, no matter how crazy it ends up.


	23. Day 23: Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: Crack (shattered like broken glass)

Most monsters saw the surfaceas a miracle, a new start far away from the dark, repetitive life underground. But Burgerpants never believed in miracles.

 

No.

 

Felix never believed in miracles.

 

Felix has always wanted to become an actor, even now that dream has yet to die. When he found out that he got a chance to work for Mettaton? He was thrilled! Finally he was able to live his dream!

 

Then he found out that the job was manning the cash register in a glamburger store in Mettaton’s resort, and not really working _with_ Mettaton in any of his shows or movies.

 

The surface was really no different.

 

Don’t get him wrong, the sun was nice and all, plus humans were fun. (Especially a lot of his co-workers, most of which understanding what he was going through). But in the end it was just the same thing, in a different setting.

 

So here he was, manning the cash register for another fast-food joint next to the very stage that he wanted to star on.

 

All he could do is sigh and put on his best “customer service smile” and try to survive the weekdays.

 

**_*RING_ **

 

Felix was startles out of his ( _No, it’s not “brooding” shut up)_ musings, by a very familiar ringtone. Despite the not-so-nice thoughts still swimming in his mind, he couldn’t help but smile.

 

He answered the phone. “Hey Robin!”

 

“Hi Felix,” his datemate seemed really happy to hear him, “How was your day?”

 

“Normal, it’s pretty slow today.” And it was true, the store was empty today, save for an elderly lady sitting in the corner for almost an hour now just picking at the free condiment she’s refilled for the tenth time.

 

“Uh, not that I’m complaining or anything, but aren’t we meeting later after my shift? And shouldn’t _you_ be at your cart Mr. Nice Cream Guy?”

 

“Heh, I guess I missed you too much kitten.”

 

Felix couldn’t help but blush at the nickname, “That’s sweet an’ all, but I gotta go back to my job. Don’t want the boss to see me slacking off you know?” He really hoped that Robin couldn’t hear the slight reluctance in his tone.

 

“Alright! See you latter kitten! Love you!” And then that ~~adorable~~ ~~infuriating~~ ~~stupid~~ bunny just hung up, not even letting Felix yell at him for that last sentence.

 

Felix heaved another sigh, lighter this time, and the smile still on his face. Happy, though he’ll never admit it, for the break in his repetitive, dull, life.


	24. Day 24: Placid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: Placid (calm and steady, rolled into one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of Day 23

Robin, still in his work outfit, was very visibly happy today, and it seemed everyone who bought from him knew it. His ears were fully lifted, and his smile seemed bigger than usual. It only grew at the sight of his date walking up the sidewalk towards him.

 

Felix had his “just go off from work” face on, which really showed how bad his “normal day” was. Determined to let his datemate relax, even for just the rest of the day.

 

Robin walked over to meet hi, “Hey Felix, you ready?”

 

“Yah,” Felix answered, “let’s go.” He sighed, and Robin’s ears twitched at the heavy sound, but otherwise tried not to show his worry. He knew Felix didn’t like it when he fussed, but Robin couldn’t help it.

 

That was why he wanted to make this the best, most relaxing date they’ll ever go on (until the next one of course)

 

And the Best Date Ever _has_ to start with a wonderful and uplifting nice cream to lighten the mood.

 

(And if his kitten finally loosened up and started to trust him more, well, it wasn’t his place to tell)


	25. Day 25: Shiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: Shiny (pulled out of water with not a speck of the sea)

Royal Guard number 02, known off duty as Draco, was impossibly, undeniably, hot as, well, Hotland, maybe even hotter.

 

At least, Royal Guard number 01, also known as Peter. To him, Draco was perfect, with his ever-sparkling armor, deep, rugged voice, and beautifully sculpted abs.

 

To be able to be in a relationship with a monster like him, Peter didn’t know how he got so lucky. Being stationed in Hotland as his partner, leading him to that confession while fighting the human Frisk, those were the greatest things that have ever happened to him.

 

It was days like these when Peter couldn’t help but smile and stare at his uncovered hand, a new addition on his finger, glittering in the surface’s sunlight.

 

Yeah, he was one lucky bunny.


	26. Day 26: Advise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: Advise (strength in numbers, wisdom in less)

Wall Temmie was out of her wall.

 

The surface was a big place, and a surprising amount of Temmies decided to leave the village and go on their own on the surface (a not so surprising amount of them decided that they wanted to adopt-and-or-be-adopted by the "cute hoomans").

 

Wall Temmie, also known as . . . Wall Temmie, was one of the ones who stayedUnderground.

 

She was out of her wall of course, helping along some of the humans and giving out tours of the Temmie Village whenever some humans decided they wanted to visit the Underground.

 

She was one of the oldest Temmies, no one else besides the other Tems knew how old she really was. She could remember the surface, the sun and the trees where her original village used to be.

 

The surface no longer held any importance to Wall Temmie. She wasn’t as young as she used to be, and she couldn’t run around the forests or climb the trees anymore.

 

Her job now was to guide the next generation of Temmie Villagers to lead their lives without having to go through all the trouble she had to, as a Temmie during the war.

 

She can just wait here, sitting in front of her wall, and wait for the next young Temmie who needed her help. She would gladly give it, with a kind smile and a bowl of Tem flakes.


	27. Day 27: Pray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: Pray (see if heaven listens)

“Ohstarsohstarsohstarsohstarsohstarsohstarsohstars” Fuku was panicking. After a nice talk with her uncle she finally decided to take the chance and ask Skate out on a date.

 

They currently have a “mutual understanding” where they know that they both like each other, they know that they _could_ date, but neither actually made the first move.

 

It was a terrifying middle ground, commitment was always only _implied_ , and Fuku hated that. She would see the human and monster couples holding hands and k-kissing and doing datemate things. And she _wanted_ that.

 

But she never really got the chance to say so. She was scared, starts was she scared. Skate had always been a free spirit, and what if she felt like Fuku wastying her down and just . . . leave?

 

“Oh stars,” she couldn’t do anything but have faith, in the stars, in herself, and hopefully in Skate’s feelings.

 

“Well, here goes nothing.” And off she went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued in Day 28


	28. Day 28: Null

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28: Null (and void)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of day 27

“Skate?” Fuku’s voice called out. Skate turned, still on her skateboard, and rolled over to where Fuku stood.

 

She looked really nervous, which made Skate nervous. Why was Fuku nervous? Does it have anything to do with her? Were she breaking up with her?

 

Wait, they weren’t even official yet. Was that what this is all about? Was she gonna make it official?

 

. . . Nah, Fuku was too shy for that, if anything it would be Skate who would confess first, but, well, she wasn’t that ready yet.

 

But it _will_ happen, you know, when she got her act together maybe.

 

“Skate.” She sounded more sure now, resolved if she had describe it. “I have something to tell you.”

 

To be honest, what happened afterwards was a bit of a blur. She couldn’t seem to remember what Fuku said.

 

But she could remember her SOUL beating in her chest, the sound pounding in her head. She could remember her face heating up and tears she wanted desperately not to let out in case Fuku’ll regret her words and take it out because she might not be as cool as Fuku thought she was.

 

She could remember all the worries and excuses she came up, how she’s not all that, how she might mess up, how she . . .

 

But all at once, the thoughts were gone, and all that was left was Fuku and her stupidly pretty eyes and light blue blush as she waited for her reply.

 

What else could she say.

 

“Yes! Of course you dummy!”

 

What followed was the first, of hopefully many more kisses to go.


	29. Day 29: Smother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29: Smother (its time for warmth and affection)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it still called a crack ship if it's not really treated as crack??? I'm pretty sure this is at least a rare pair? Did anyone else do this before? 
> 
> Why does my mind come up with this, uh, i have no idea, just take this please.

“Hey babe ;) ;) ;) what are you doing all alone in waterfall? You could have called me.” Aaron called out, seeing his boyfriend sitting on a bench in one of the more secluded areas in Waterfall, all the way Underground.

 

“Eh, nothin’ much. Just taking pictures for my blog, wanna, I dunno . . .” he trailed off, sounding a bit unsure on Aaron’s response to his request.

 

There were times like these, when Aaron didn’t feel all that loving or compassionate like Monsters were supposed to. His boyfriend has been on the receiving end of so many hurtful words and ditching when he was just trying to get to know people.

 

Sure, he seemed a bit off putting at first, and yeah his boyfriend can sound a bit snooty at times, but he was trying. Aaron would often get mad, at others for pushing his kind, wonderful, datemate; but mostly, he was mad at himself, for being one of those people before he really got to know he guy.

 

It wasn’t love at first sight, he had never really felt like this when he flirted with other monsters. Sure, you could call it love I guess, that would be a close enough word for what he feels for his boyfriend.

 

“I would love~ to be part of your pictures Jer.” Accompanying his words with a signature wink and flex. Jerry hid his face with his phone, but Aaron knew he couldn’t resist the flex.

 

“Fine, whatever, you do you man.” And Jerry turned away, going back to taking pictures of the echo flowers. His blog was really successful, and a lot of humans really liked the stuff he posted. Monsters too, but they both knew it was because of his anonymity online.

 

If anyone knew it was Jerry’s blog, and not just Undergrounder217, then they would probably ditch it, like they did him. Aaron knew this, and he knew that Jerry knew it. Aaron also knew that it would tear his datemate apart at times.

 

And that was where he would come in and do his thing.

 

After the impromptu photo shoot, Aaron would first wrap his boyfriend in a nice warm blanket. It didn’t matter if they were outside, he knew that Jerry always got sleepy after a big day like this so he wouldn’t really be able to really fight him on this.

 

Next he would carry them home, their Underground home was closer and Jerry seemed to really need some cuddle time right now so Aaron carried him over there, blanket and all.

 

Once home, he would plop Jerry on their shared bed and raid their kitchen and refrigerator for Jerry’s favorites. The usual layout would include a scoop of plain vanilla ice cream on top of some cinnamon bunnies, some sweetened sea tea, and a de-glittered glamburger.

 

After the meal Aaron would have a nice sleepy Jerry, and a sleepy Jerry is an honest Jerry. They would talk, and Jerry would finally tell him what’s wrong, and Aaron would finally have an idea how to fix things, but that would be for later.

 

For now, Aaron would hold onto his little lover and try to get him to see how great he really is. In other words, Aaron would hold him in place and smother him in praise and kisses until Jerry gives and hopefully see himself in the way Aaron does.

 

Absolutely beautiful, inside and out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Aaron/Jerry


	30. Day 30: Plastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: Plastic (cool and hardy, perfect for decorations)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from what I can see, I have this weird desire to write about obscure but named characters littered in the game for some reason . . . meh

Bratty and Catty have always been each other’s best friend, since, like, forever or something. They’ve had to depend on one another ever since they were little. Because of that, there were some things that they saw . . . differently than other monsters, like some of the stuff in their store!

 

Most of the stuff they had scavenged at the dump were made of this amazing human thing called plastic, and they loved it, but other monsters didn’t seem to agree. Plastic has such a negative connotation attached to it. Fake, hard, and cold, so cold . . . but Bratty and Catty lived in it.

 

Plastics are the dolls they scavenged through the dump underground. Plastic was their little store near the resort, solid and unyielding to the underground weather.

 

Now, plastic was the little trinkets they’ve bought with their own money, now enough for things they didn't necessarily need, but instead what they wanted.

 

Plastic was the _fabulous_ designs they’ve put all over their shared house, one they worked hard to have.

 

And plastic would be the trophy that they'll surely win, once the judges see how amazing their house looks compared to all the others in the decorating contest in the monster suburbs.


End file.
